venatores_noctisfandomcom-20200214-history
New Frenemies
Previous Quest: Old Acquaintances Subsequent Quest: The Eye of the Beholder Company members: Ash, Cait, Drumak, Indri, Iola The Adventure Philomena insisted that, if Zeerith were to join her and work alongside the Intelligentsia then a similar representative should join the Company. It seemed like she was quite eager for such a transaction to occur, and the Company knew what was coming. Tied with a Ribbon Stiltskin Ribbons was to join the Company as they travelled to obtain the Soul Stones. From their previous experiences with him, the Company really disliked him, the only exception being Cait who hadn't met him previously. Initially just fed up with having to have him on board, the Company headed off back to Greenbank to rest overnight, mostly ignoring Ribbons except for Drumak who did talk with him a little. The following morning, perhaps having resigned themselves to his company, Iola updated Ribbons on all that they knew of Theodore Ranquest. The Company had disagreed about the best way to proceed. Iola thought the best way to retrieve Agravyne was by killing the Shadow Dragon thus owning the Favour which Theodore owed it, and then asking Theodore to turn Agravyne over in return. Cait highly doubted the ability of the Company to take on the Shadow Dragon by itself, given their current abilities, let alone if it involved a number of the Master Assassins which one might reasonably assume to be part of its retinue. Pros and cons of involving Arthos in attempting to track Theodore, or using Valeneth as bait were mooted. In the end, Stiltskin gave his analysis of the situation, having processed all the facts at his disposal. He deduced that the highest likelihood of encountering Theodore would be in Shadowfell, but also there would be a lower chance of survival against him in that setting. All were therefore agreed that Shadowfell would be the next main destination. However, to prepare for the fight (either against the Dragon or Theodore) they would want some specific supplies. To that end, the Company were aware of two possible creatures in the area which were not only something of a threat to the region but also at least one of which needed to be destroyed and its treasure looted. The Company decided to go and hunt a Beholder. A Chance Encounter Travelling on the Folariel the Company made swift progress to the region in which the Beholder has claimed as its territory. The place was a ruin of an ancient elven town, buildings and towers from an age ago, left to be the home of a scavenging goblin tribe, with a scattering of ogres and trolls in the mix. This ruin extended over a wide area. As the ship continued its flight, the Company noticed a solitary figure standing at the top of one of the hills, smiting their way through a group of goblins. Thinking that it was someone who it might be worth introducing themselves to, the ship descended. Ash nailed a goblin to a tree with one of her arrows, and Indri picked another one up, lifted it to a height then just dropped it to its death. The Company disembarked and went to meet this new stranger. Home Category:Quest